


not what it used to be

by Teaotter



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Cats, Gen, No Man's Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass knows the cat is a weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not what it used to be

Cass knows the cat is a weakness.

It lives under the stoop of a house lost to the Quake. It’s white and obvious in the shadows. It’s too young to hunt on its own.

It keeps her tethered to one place, bringing it food she finds in looted convenience stores. She waits for it to hiss and run before scattering handfuls under the stairs. She hides the bag.

When the boys up the street come by, she tells them this is her corner. Nursing bruises, they agree.

Home is a weakness, her dad told her.

Cass hopes he was lying.


End file.
